Heaven is a Place On Earth With You
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Even with the earth at its deadliest hour, two people can find comfort and love in each other's arms. As long as one does not give up, there is always a chance. As long as both are willing to allow themselves to be vulnerable, love will always win.*DISCLAIMER* PLEASE REVIEW DIXONNE


**Heaven is a Place on Earth With You**

"I thought you said stupid gets you killed." The redneck kept his eyes on the isolated road as he continued to drive. Knowing his remark got under her skin. His classic stoic face never seemed to falter. His low voice echoed in the car. Yet the warrior goddess in the passenger seat said nothing. Her expression mirrored his own as she saw him with her peripheral vision. And she knew he was right. He was not a man of many words, yet when he spoke, he had great meaning.

Her right arm wasn't as bad as before. A week was long enough to recover from a body slam caused by two walkers. She got off her horse again. She was stupid at times. So so stupid. But she had people to protect. She had a great task to accomplish. She couldn't take a break. Not with others getting sick. Not with others still dying. She would sacrifice herself for them. And for once, she wasn't fueled by fury. She was driven by purpose. The others must have known this too, because they did not stop her from volunteering again to go search for medicine. But why did it have to be just them?

Daryl knew that no matter how much they persisted, the woman would ignore their concerns. How could he not think that she would not come with him? He was for sure Hershel would have found something for her to do at the prison. He hated being near her like this. So close to her. Having to fight himself to control his body. Even though no one would ever know, he hid his need for her. His concern for her.

"I know you guys care about me." She stated slowly as the desolate road unnerved her still. Before this new world, she would have given anything to avoid traffic. Be careful what you wish for. "But I just had to get out of that prison. I just had to get my mind off of….." She stopped in mid sentence. "I can help. Don't worry I won't slow you down. I am not useless." She misread his facial features as he refused to look at her still.

Why was it the more she tried to open up to this man, he continued to shut her down. it didn't use to be like this. Did she do something wrong to offend him? why did she care in the first place?

"I didn't say you were, but ya can't will yer body to do somethin it can't do." He pointed at the map on the car floor as the warrior read his mind. Knowing that the strong dred-locked beauty never budged. No one could change her mind once it was set.

"We are only 3 miles away." She told him. "And I have endured worse pain than this and survived. I don't need a protector. I have been on my own " She bit back as the man said nothing. He wanted to protect her because he cared for her. Why couldn't she see that? Why couldn't he tell her?

Pulling into the grocery store of Hershel's choice. Spotting the lifeless walkers laying on the ground, he hoped this place had what they needed. Why was she so defensive towards him? no matter how much she fought for them, he still thought she was weak. Like her first husband. Like Mike. Shutting the car door, the two were immune to the humidity. Her dredlocks framing her face, she prepared herself. like every time.

Gripping her katana, she felt a little discomfort but nothing unbearable. Watching the handsome archer walk past her, it was understood that they had to forget about the tension between them.

"Stay behind meh. " He commanded as she hesitantly obeyed. And to Daryl's surprise, he saw her nod. If only he could tell her that he wanted her to be safe. That if anything happened, she would have the chance to live. Taking a deep breath, he handed her a spare knife. "Just in case." He held his crossbow as the girl placed it in her pocket.

His eyes cautious of the area, his instincts took over as he carried his bow. Ready to pull the trigger. And to his surprise, nothing was there. This was either a blessing or God's sick sense of humor. Rushing through aisles, they ignored the cracks and the darkness of the building. And the quiet between them. The uncomfortable quiet as they placed pills in their bag. Michonne smiled bitterly as she touched the Tylenol bottle. The many days her daughters suffered from head aches. Begging her to make them feel better. And she did. Taking a deep breath she had no more room for tears anymore.

He saw her mind wander as she searched the aisle. Most likely of her past life. as he did. Being in grocery stores like this brought him back to him and his brother. The many times they stole cigarettes and anything else that came to mind. He did everything to gain his brother's acceptance. His love. Something that he still craved for. The love that he always wanted his mother and father to have. Maggie and Glen. Lori and Rick and Carol. But they weren't his. and right now the warrior could never see him in that light.

Admiring her dark chocolate skin, he touched her shoulder lightly as she turned around.

"Come on." She followed at his command as they searched for gauze, alcohol and toiletries. "We can put this on yer bruise." His hand on the muscle rub as he gave it to her. Her hand accidently touching his. He was pleased that it was healing as the woman found herself noticing the blue of his eyes. Even in the darkness, she could still see every aspect of him. and his body. And she was a different kind of speechless. And he noticed her lost for words. Like his for her. Her beautiful skin. Beautiful smile. Her persistence and full lips.

"Michonne." He spoke her name as he thought of what to say next. Where was Carol when he needed her the most?

"Why do think I am weak?" Michonne took him by surprise as he said nothing. What would give her the notion that he thought that.

"Whut?" he began. Looking at frustration in her eyes.

"Nothing. Just forget I asked?" She grabbed the bag as she gripped her katana. Doing her best to not show discomfort. But Daryl noticed as he said nothing. Both getting in the car, Michonne's mind drifted to her first husband. And her ex boyfriend. The two men who held her down. she won cases and was a force to be reckoned with in court. But in relationships, all she wanted to be cared for. And at moments like these, flashbacks would occur. Where she was back with both men. And no matter what she did. She wasn't good enough. She was just with someone to not be alone. But she kept that hidden from the world. And now she was taking it out on the man who was just looking out for her.

"We should find someplace to stay for tha night." He pretended as if she didn't ask the question. Hating being socially awkard. But he didn't know what to say. He didn't. and he had to focus on the lifeless walkers that lay in the street and walking casually. Not his feelings.

"I shouldn't have said that to you. I know you don't think I am weak." She looked at out the window as they were in the middle of nowhere.

"then why did ya ask?" His drawl made her jump a little.

"Sometimes its hard to separate this life from the last one. To not remember who you were before this. This life only makes you stronger, but I can never be strong enough to forget the shit that I let myself put up with."

"Ya aren't the only one." He pulled his car on the side of the road as he spotted a little lake. This was the perfect place. To put distance between them. He didn't want to tell her he understood. That at times he still found himself insecure. Grabbing his materials from the back seat, the warrior watched him at work. Gently rubbing her shoulders. Grateful walkers weren't near.

Rubbing the medicine on her shoulder, she let out a yelp as the redneck looked at her. His eyes telling her that he was right.

"I'm fine Dixon." He worked diligently as he pitched the tent in the tree. The one good thing Merle stole for him that was reliable. He didn't think it would ever be the difference between life and death. And as the sun set, he found himself trying to talk to her more. Things were more difficult outside of the prison. It always was. And as he stared up at his craftsmanship, he made sure the branches were sturdy enough for both of them. Ignoring the cuts and scrapes from the branches on his skin. Speaking with his eyes, the gorgeous warrior climbed up the tree. With him behind her. Doing his best to not notice how her mid back was showing.

As they rested inside the tent, she still wondered how it was able to hold them. And withstand the tension between them. That she created. With her eyes on the map, she began to look for alternate routes just in case, but that didn't stop her from noticing the blood on his skin. And how it didn't mar his muscular arms at all. Grabbing her bag, she helped him.

"Now a days, you don't know what an infection can do to you." The man watched her lightly touch his arms with alcohol. Taking him by surprise. Finding himself smile at her gentleness. Blowing on the wound, he smiled at her nurturing ways.

"Did you do that with your daughters?" She only nodded.

"They were. Really lucky." He hoped she took it as a compliment.

"Merle was lucky too. He just didn't realize it soon enough." She let out an occasional nod.

"Earlier today. I didn't mean to make you think that you was."

"You don't have to apologize. That was all me."

"But I think I do. Because sometimes I do say somethings or act certain ways because I don't know what to say. And 'Chonne I don't think yer weak at all. I wouldn't describe any woman who could keep walkers as pets as weak. Or get shot and still struggle to survive. Ya make me look like a pussy." The two laughed as she let out a yawn.

"Get some sleep." He told her as he handed her a blanket. Seeing her turn her back towards him, he took off his shirt. Dreading this time. Where he would have to sleep. Who knew where his mind would take him.

At least with them both in the air, they could at least get some hours of sleep. Both of their backs to each other, Michonne still couldn't go to sleep. But she needed to. Her body couldn't go without energy. But her paranoia still ate at her. No matter what. Folding her lips, she felt a hand wrap around her waist. Being enveloped in the pair of strong arms. When did he take his shirt off? Doing her best to get out of his grip, he only tightened his hold on her as she gave up. Enjoying his touch because this would be the only time it would happen.

Turning towards him, she looked at his handsome face. His deep crystal eyes hidden from her. She only hoped he was resting better than she. Hearing the occasional whimper, she gently touched his cheek. Enjoying this little paradise. Hoping to stop his tremors.

"No….no…." talking to his nightmares, Michonne shushed him like a mother to her child. "don't hurt me. Don't hurt me." He pleaded as the warrior sat up. Clenching her heart.

"Daryl…" Calling his name only caused him to whimper more. And hold her waist more. Searching for a lifeline. She would not leave his side.

"_Paw stop." The five year old pleaded as he was pulled to the ground. The impact hurting his back. His yells grew louder and louder as he felt the man's foot in his stomach. Tears in his eyes. Begging for this to end. Gripping his head, seeing the man drink whisky sloppily. Why did he hate him so much. Staring at his dark, coal eyes. He thought his son was nothing._

"_Next time I tell you to do something. Do it." The man's southern drawl stained the air as the little boy looked towards his mother. His defenseless mother with the bruise around her eye. Why didn't she stop him? why couldn't she protect him? Them? He hated her. He hated them both. Laying on the floor, he was scared to move. To breathe. To think._

_Watching the man who brought him into this world throw the bottle on the ground, the boy cried as the glass shattered. Shards in every direction. A couple of shards cutting him in the process. Grateful the man stopped his attack. Finding strength to sit up, he saw his brother stare at him. a snicker on his face. Why didn't he stop the man? Why didn't he love him enough to protect his little brother?_

"_Stop bein a pussy little brother." The older sibling saw the boy wipe his face. _

"_go ta hell Merle." The child hit his brother in his stomach as the older sibling laughed at the weakling. And Daryl ran. As fast as he could. Away from the house. Away from this place. Away from everything._

"Please wake up." Michonne shook the archer as he abruptly jumped up. Recollecting himself. Breathing heavily. His head in her chest. Her arms around her. Why was she so close to him? His eyes questioned her.

It happened again.

"You were having a nightmare. You were calling out Merle's name." She tried not to notice the delicate scars on his stomach. She tried to think that this was something hideous to look upon, but it was more beautiful than words could describe. His dark hair and blue eyes made her avoid his gaze as the moonlight only made her more mesmerized. But she dare not show it.

Daryl still didn't understand why she cared. Were his screams that loud? Was he that weak that let his past consume him again? Judging by the concern in his eyes, he was. And the way she looked at him. he hated that look. And the sweat on his brow. Pushing her off of him gently, he grabbed his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Michonne watched him button up his shirt and grabbed his crossbow.

"Away from here. I need to clear my head." He refused to look at her as he exited the tent. Hating that she was following him. Hating that she saw him like that.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of." Michonne grabbed his wrist as he shook his head. "We all have dreams. You can't be strong all the time." She touched his cheek as he relaxed in her touch. Wanting to feel more of her. Wondering what it would be like if she touched his whole body.

She never thought she could feel at ease giving comfort to another person. But this wasn't just another to her. As much as she told herself it was. This was a man who was so brave and so protective of those he cared for. Resting their foreheads against another, he couldn't fight the urge to hold her. And that was what he did. Resting his arms around her waist, he knew this was too good to be true. No woman ever saw him as a man. And this was no different. Hearing Merle's cruel thoughts in his mind.

_Darylina_

_Pussy_

_White Trash_

Touching his lips, Michonne leaned towards him.

"No." he pushed her away. "I just need to get away from ya." He walked off as her heart shattered.

Wiping her eyes, she should have known he would have never found her to be attractive. Staring at the callouses in her hand, she knew no man wanted this. A woman who didn't know how to let her guard down. How to be feminine. She was not like Beth, Carol or Maggie. She couldn't believe that she would ever find herself crying over another man. Hearing a twig snap, she heard moans. Gripping her katana from her sheath, she stared the four grotesque walkers in the eyes. Doing her best to ignore the pain in her arm.

He almost kissed her. He was so close to finally getting what he wanted. Not that he deserved it. In this world, happiness wasn't granted to most. In the old world, it was the same. Placing his hands in the lake, he gently washed his face. That damn girl. That damn beautiful, wild woman. How was he supposed to react when he returned? Pretend that it didn't happen. He couldn't.

He.

Just.

Couldn't.

And then his heart dropped as he heard a gut wrenching scream. Michonne's scream. Without a second thought, he ran towards the woman. Seeing her slash two heads in half effortlessly. The way she was quick on her feet. Her agility impressed him every time. Rubbing her arm. Doing her best to grip her sword as it became heavier and heavier for her to hold.. She ignored the blood splattered on her body. Adrenaline rushing, she had to ignore this pain as the last two walkers approached her slowly. Their torn clothes. Their flesh falling from their bones. Please let her arm work, she didn't want to die right now. Her pulse racing, she picked up her weapon as she saw the tracker shoot the last two walkers in the head. Rushing at her side, he eyed her body.

"No bites." She assured him. "I could have handled it honestly." She groaned as he said nothing. "But thank you for helping." The stench of their blood she was used to.

"Come on. Let's get ya cleaned up." He saw the redness of her arm.

"I'm not a child." She unintentionally attempted to push him away.

"I didn't say ya were. " He attempted to grab her uninjured arm as she jumped back.

"No. you don't get to reject me and then try to care for me. It doesn't work like that." She walked past him towards the lake. She was right. How could he tell her that he wanted her with everything he had.

Michonne watched the man turn his back towards her as she got in the lake. Seeing the bag he brought with him, she grabbed the soap and towel. Using her uninjured arm to take off her clothes, she realized he was wasn't trying to sneak a look. He was a true gentleman.. feeling the cool water on her skin, she knew this wasn't going to work. She needed her right arm.

"Ow…." Pain in her voice as Daryl turned. Admiring her naked glory. Her dark skin in the moonlight. With light muscles. Folding his lips, he watched her struggle to bathe herself. and he legs had a mind of their own. Walking towards her, he was thinking of what to say to her. Hoping she didn't mistake his intentions.

Michonne saw the man take off his clothes as he entered the lake. Biting her lips, she turned her back to him. what was he didn't? and why didn't she seem to mind? Holding herself, she ignored the pain she felt. What would he think of her thin body? What would he do if he saw all her.

Acting as if he had not seen her. And she was forced to give him the satisfaction. Hearing him come closer to her, she trembled a little bit. As did he. Right now, he was trying to make himself believe he took off his clothes so they wouldn't get wet. He was trying to help Michonne. But this was a lie. And he had to keep his distance from her still because it was getting harder to walk?

"You are right." She said. Her back turned to him. "I should have never come." He said nothing as he grabbed the towel from her hand. Washing her back. Making this quick and less painful. The water cascading her chocolate skin, she closed her eyes as she enjoyed his touch. Moving her dread locks out of his way, he washed her upper back. Feeling her fall into him.

Back to chest. His arm wrapping around her waist. His hand touching her stomach. Rubbing gently as her muscles moved under his touch. She wasn't pushing him back. And he felt the urge to kiss her shoulder. And he did.

No. no. he couldn't.

"Um…lets get out of here." Hoping Michonne would stop them. His arms still wrapped around her stomach. Breathing into her. His hardness resting along her thigh. He couldn't put her through this. Leaving her no time to process the intimate moment as they put their clothes on.

"I'll take tha first watch." He said to her as they walked back to their tent.

"Daryl…" She touched his shoulder as he was forced to lean into her touch again. "I am scared too." She told him.

"But not as scared as meh 'Chonne. Ya have had a family who loved ya and cared for ya. I haven't. I don't want ta get used to then ya are taken away from me. I cant lose anyone else."

"so you do feel something." He could only nod.

"Since the first time I saw ya. But could we really work?"

"Do you want us to?" He only nodded as he kissed her. Testing their lips together. Hoping she wouldn't push him away from her. Cupping her face, he nearly lost it as she sucked his bottom lip. Biting it gently, he eased his tongue in her mouth. Hearing her gentle moans. Breaking apart to breathe., he helped her up to the tent.

Wasting no more time, she took her shirt off as he unclasped her bra. Reclaiming her lips she unbuttoned his shirt. Helping him take it off. Both sitting on their knees, pressing her breast into his chest, Daryl gently pulled her hair. Showing his need for her. His eyes closed, relishing her fingertips brushing over his chest. His stomach. Laying them both down. He was running on adrenaline and instinct. His tongue running down her neck, his hands found her breasts. Her hardened nipples that wanted his attention. Nipping the pebbles, her moans were the most beautiful sound God created. Never had a woman wanted him like she had, and never had he been given the opportunity to make love to a woman before. Sex yes. But not love.

She had never felt like this before. It was as if her ex husband and Mike had never existed. Because she had never been touched this lightly. His hot tongue on her nipples. Her stomach. No words could explain this passion for him. this hunger. His kisses moving lower and lower. Her breathing staggering as he licked and bit here and there. The moon was all they needed to see.

And Daryl smirked seeing the dazed and lustful look in her eyes. Waiting for him. placing his hands gently between her thighs, he smiled at her want for him. staring at her beautiful flower, he satisfied them both. Hearing moans from the woman who was allowing him to touch her. His hot tongue inside her. Placing her hands on his head. She didn't want him to stop. Biting her pearl. Over and over again. Her body was his. And he knew how to control her.

"Ya like that don't ya." Her wetness on his tongue as he pinched her nipples hard. Feeling her body begin to shake.

No. Not now. Rewarded with a disappointed grunt. He kissed her. Making her taste herself. shoving his tongue in her mouth, he slid inside of her.

"Yes." Michonne felt her love put her legs around his waist. Creating a steady rhythm. She met him with every thrust. Her hands on his back. His hands in her hair. Their lips never separated. Their tongues memorizing each other's mouth. Grunts and moans echoing throughout the tent.

Forgetting that walkers existed. It was only them in this world.

He stared in her eyes. Changing the depths of his strokes. Her screams becoming louder and louder. The faces she was making. The film of sweat between her breast. Never had a woman been more beautiful.

"Michonne." He said her name over and over again. Her hands grabbing his face as she turned them over. Her hands on his chest as she straddled him. Riding him gently. Increasing her rhythm by the minute. placing his hands on her waist. He let her control the pace. Staring at her beauty. Feeling her tighten around him.

"Come on baby." His fingers dug into her skin. Pinching her nipples. Sitting up as he claimed one between his teeth. Her walls tightening around him. this was all they needed to bring them over the edge. Both climaxing. Trying to catch her breath. A smile gracing her gorgeous face. For once, a smile was plastered on both of their faces.

Michonne couldn't handle the sensations as she rested her head against his chest. Breathing slowily. Feeling their liquids mix together. Feeling him inside her still. Wanting to make love again. Though she was knew they were tired.

"I love you." He only cupped her face as he heard the words escape her lips. Staring in her eyes, searching for the truth. Was she in the moment? Did she pity him.

He said nothing back to her. Another man who rejected her. Why did she fall for the wrong man. What was wrong with her. As his crystal blue eyes stared into hers, she knew he didn't feel the same way.

"I'm sorry." She attempted to get off of him as he pulled her back down. both feeling the slight sensation of eachother.

"No…no….I"

"It's alright if you don't feel the same way about me. I know you have feelings for Carol." He placed his finger on her mouth.

"I don't love Carol." He paused as the girl refused to look in his eyes. "Listen. I have never been close to any woman like this before ya. I still cant believe this is real. But a part of meh is scared to trust it. We both aren't each other's first, but this is the first time I ever made love to a woman. When I am with ya, I don't want ya to go. And I miss ya when ya do."

"Me too." She kissed him as he smiled.

"I love ya Michonne."

"I know. I know." She kissed him as she rested on his chest. Nothing else needed to be said. As he rubbed her back, he watched her eyes close. Perhaps she would finally get the rest she needed. Perhaps he would too. But if they didn't, they could bask in the fact that had each other.


End file.
